The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many communication systems, transmitters encode and modulate signals before transmission, and receivers demodulate and decode received signals. Many receivers use some form of automatic gain control to adjust gain of one or more receiver components so that the received signals can be correctly demodulated and decoded.